Awkward Situation
by Setsu Loves Yaoi
Summary: Canada visits Cuba and some slightly awkward things happen. Cute little short CuCana! Don't own Hetalia *sad face*


So Cuba doesn't have a Human name yet so I kind of looked one up on his wiki page and chose Carlos. So there just isn't enough CuCan in this world so I decided to throw some out there! Please review if you like it! Enjoy~

"America you Bastard! What are you doing here!?" Yelled a suddenly very pissed off Cuba. He stood in the middle of a slightly crowded airport, a hand-made welcome sign in his big hands. The boy in question cringed at the tone in his best friend's voice.

"C-Cuba it's me Canada!" He whimpered out looking up at Cuba's dark face sadly. Cuba flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry Matt. You just look so much like your damned brother!... Not that I'm saying you're like him or anything! Just that you look like him!" Cuba stumbled over his words in an attempt to amend for his mistake. Canada looked up at him and smiled. Shifting his bags to the other hand he stuck out his right hand.

"Thank you for inviting me here Cuba!" Cuba took his hand politely and smiled back. Canada's face flushed lightly as his heart picked up pace. For the longest time they stood, hands joined and smiles on their faces. During this time Cuba noticed something that seemed to have slipped his mind before. Canada's eyes, though they may seem blue, had a nice swirl of violet in them. Cuba coughed, completely embarrassed and slightly nervous, and released Canada's hand.

"Uh yeah you're welcome. Let's get you to the house so you can put your stuff down." He took up a bag and the roll able luggage and began walking towards the door. Canada stumbled behind him.

"Cuba I-I can carry my own luggage!" The small carry-on bag bouncing off his leg as he ran after him.

Canada stared out of Cuba's passenger side window at the beautiful scenery that flew by them as they drove down the back roads. Cuba had insisted they take the back road to miss all of the traffic on the main road. Canada sighed happily and smiled, until he felt something on his leg. He looked down at the dark hand on his leg. Looking up he met Cuba's eyes and smiled once more, with a blush dancing across his paled cheeks. Their eyes staid locked until the sound of a horn broke the connection. Cuba swerved out of the way of the incoming car and re situated back in his lane.

"Maple leaf…." Canada sighed out, his heart pounding quickly. Cuba wiped some sweat off his brow and sighed, his breath a bit shaky.

"Sorry Matt! I should pay more attention to the damn road shouldn't I?" Cuba said trying to make light of their near death experience. Canada laughed nervously nodding his head. The rest of the ride to Cuba's house was silent, but there was an air of tension floating throughout the car; luckily his house wasn't that far away.

Cuba's place wasn't all that big but that's the way he liked it. It was a simple little place with two bedrooms and one kind of large bath, big enough for at least two people to fit in at one time. It also had a small kitchen and a big living room. It was like a normal house except backwards in size. Cuba showed him through the lightly furniture house to the guest room in the back. When Cuba opened the door Canada let out a little gasp. The whole guest room was covered in white and red. The curtains, the bedspread and even a little cover on the small dresser held the design of the Canadian flag. Sitting on the bed was a little stuffed white bear, which Canada walked over and picked up examining it.

"I, uh, knew Kumijirou couldn't come with you and I thought, uh, you'd feel at least a little better about being here if you had a bear with you. I mean he's no polar bear but I mean I made him for you to help and I decorated the place so you'd feel more at home but I mean if you don't like any of it I could easily take it down if you wanted. But uh yeah I hope you like it... uh!" Canada tackled the nervous Cuban with a smile on his face and a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Carlos it's great! Thank you so much for thinking about me! And the bear is just like him! Thank you!" Cuba smiled and patted Canada's back, but was blushing at the same time. Was he the only one who realized the situation they were in? The small blonde lay on top of his Cuban friend with his arms around his neck, their bodies nearly flush together. Cuba felt his heart quicken; was he supposed to like his friend lying on top of him in a very awkward position? Crap! Now he was starting to get aroused…..He needed to get him off before he realized.

"Uh, Matt I think we should get up now." He choked out. Canada pushed back and placed his hands on Cuba's chest. He was planning on using his chest to push himself up until a low groan slipped passed Cuba's lips. They both froze not sure of how to continue. Canada was afraid to move and Cuba was afraid of him moving and the situation itself.

"C-Cuba…. D-Did you just….uh.." Canada couldn't even finish his sentence, his face looking exactly like a tomato. Cuba scratched above his eyebrow trying to think of something to say while his face blushed too.

"Uh, yeah… S-Sorry bout that Canada. I don't know what got into me…. But, uh, could you maybe get off…." Canada nodded slowly and tried to stand up quickly. His foot caught ahold of his pant leg and caused him to tumble back down and smash his lips against Cuba's. For a moment neither of them moved, but soon Cuba closed his eyes and pushed his lips back against Canada's. Canada's heart skipped as his eyes slid shut and he kissed back. It only lasted a minute but that minute felt like hours to them. Canada pulled back first his face even redder if that was possible.

"S-Sorry Cuba…..t-that was my first kiss…" Canada barely whispered, but he was close enough that Cuba heard him. A small nervous chuckle left his throat.

"Well I'm uh glad I could be the first. Heh…" Canada smiled slightly down at Cuba and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"M-Me too…." Cuba smiled widely. Canada slowly crawled off of Cuba not trusting that he could stand on his own. Cuba sat up and they both stared at each other in silence.

"I kind of like you!" They said in unison. Canada looked up at him shyly as Cuba smiled down at him. Nervous chuckled turned into full on laughs as the tension drained away. They shared one more kiss before Cuba pulled Canada to his feet. The rest of the night was full of slightly awkward kisses and shy cuddling, but neither of them wanting anything else.


End file.
